Por Aquella Carta
by LovelyHaruki-Chan
Summary: Que consecuencias podria dejar una carta a nuestros amigos los Linces?. Todo porque dos personas se enamoraron. Rypay One Shot. TRADUCCION


**Por Aquella Carta**

Por aquella carta Kelsi Neilson se quebró el brazo.

Durante el receso Kelsi entro al auditorio de la East High, mucho antes de que alguien más llegara. Ella dejo su maleta cerca al piano y camino a encender las luces. Una vez que el teatro estaba iluminado, ella cogió su maleta para buscar un cuaderno, pero saco algo diferente, un pequeño sobre rosa. Sostenía el sobre con algo de nerviosismo, pero se armo de valor y lo abrió, acomodo sus gafas para leer mejor cada línea de la carta. Mientras leía la carta, caminaba confusa alrededor del escenario. Cuando sus ojos leyeron la firma, dio un grito de asombro, se giro un poquito rápido y se cayo del borde del escenario.

Por aquella carta Taylor McKessie casi destruye el laboratorio de ciencias.

Estaba en la mitad del cuarto periodo de química cuando Taylor recordó que un pequeño sobre rosado había caído de su casillero en la mañana. Ella le sonrió a su compañero de laboratorio mientras alcanzaba su maleta. El compañero hizo un sonido con su garganta llamando la atención de la joven, mientras sus ojos seguían cada línea de la carta su mano cogía la siguiente sustancia del experimento. Ella derramo cinco gotas de la sustancia a la vez que trataba de terminar de leer la carta. Sus ojos se engrandecieron, se giro para ver a su compañero solo minutos antes de que el vaso del experimento explotara y durante este hecho Taylor cayó desmayada al suelo.

Por aquella carta a Zeke Baylor se le quemaron las galletas.

La clase de cocina era la clase favorita del día para Zeke. El tenia un pequeño sobre rosa sobre el mesón, le sonrió mientras mesclaba sus ingredientes. Una ves que ya tenia sus galletas en el horno, se limpio rápidamente las manos para dirigirse donde estaba la carta. Antes de abrir el sobre sus dedos rozaron la perfecta escritura de su nombre para luego abrirlo delicadamente. Sus ojos se humedecían por cada línea que leía, su sonrisa poco a poco desapareció y su boca caía por la impresión. Por cada palabra que leía, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. El arrugo el papel tirando a la caneca que estaba cerca de un humeado horno.

Por aquella carta Gabriella Montez fallo en su examen de cálculo.

Gabriella se sentó justo antes de que el timbre sonara, dándole exactamente dos minutos para revisar por última vez las páginas de su libro. Al abrir el libro vio un pequeño sobre rosa sobre una de las páginas de este pero no sabia si leerlo en ese momento o después del examen. La curiosidad le gano y rápidamente abrió el sobre, sacando un papel de color rosa del sobre. Sus ojos rápidamente leyeron la carta, dejándola con la boca completamente abierta. El último timbre sonó al tiempo que ella terminaba de leer la carta, buscando alguna respuesta a aquella nota. Segundos después, la hoja del examen yacía sobre su escritorio. Ella estaba en su asiento muy sorprendida, hasta que el timbre sonó indicando el final de la clase y el profesor se dirigió a cada uno de los alumnos recogiendo las hojas del examen. Como ella sostenía la carta en sus manos, apenas se dio cuenta del hecho que solo había escrito su nombre en la hoja del examen.

Por aquella carta Chad Danforth y Troy Bolton fueron castigados.

Después del segundo periodo de clases, Chad y Troy se dirigieron cada uno a sus respectivos casilleros. Ambos vieron como unos pequeños sobres rosas caian al suelo. Cada uno recogió un sobre del suelo mirándose algo extrañados. Empezaron a caminar hacia el gimnasio a la vez que Chad abría el sobre que tenia en las manos. El se detuvo repentinamente en el camino mientras leía cada línea de la carta, cayéndose esta de sus manos cuando termino de leerla. Troy se dio cuenta de que Chad no estaba a su lado por lo tanto se giro encontrando a su amigo algo congelado en la mitad del camino, con una cara que reflejaba terror. Troy se dirigió hacia su mejor amigo, recogiendo el papel rosa que permanecía en el suelo. Chad solo tartamudeaba mientras agitaba el sobre que tenia en las manos. Troy leyó la carta, ahora esta caía de sus manos al terminar de leerla. El par se miraban muy sorprendidos, el ultimo timbre para ir a clases dejo de sonar pero fue la Señora Darbus que saco a los jóvenes de sus pensamientos, diciéndoles que estaban 15 minutos retrasados para la siguiente clase y por esa razón debían ser castigados.

_Hola Linces_

_Bueno el punto es que nos iremos hoy, nosotros sabemos exactamente para donde nos vamos, pero no podemos contarles. Los vamos a extrañar mas de lo que estamos escribiendo y mucho mas por no contarles donde nos pueden encontrar. Esto esta bastante "mal" y lo ultimo que queremos es que alguno de ustedes no nos apoye o nos entienda. Esto no es como robar un banco o matar a alguien. Lo único que hemos hecho es enamorarnos._

_Cuídense._

_Ryan y Sharpay._

_Posdata: Sabemos que están muy sorprendidos, pero dígannos nunca pensaron que esto sucedería_

Por aquella carta Ryan y Sharpay eran libres.

La pareja estaba explorando el parque cerca a su nuevo hogar. Los rayos de sol iluminaban aquel día de primavera, sus manos estaban entrelazadas y Sharpay le sonrió tiernamente a Ryan al momento en que levando su mano, llevando el anillo de su dedo izquierdo a sus labios. El beso aquel diamante que le había comprado la semana anterior, sonriéndole tiernamente a su amada. Los días de Ryan Evans y Sharpay Evans, el Rey y la Reina del drama se han ido, porque con el juego de cintas de boda y con la falsa licencia de matrimonio que ellos habían creado, ahora eran Ryan y Sharpay Evans los recién casados. Ellos tenían una nueva actitud en sus vidas, un hermoso hogar y la libertad de vivir su amor como se lo merecían.

Todo porque dos personas se enamoraron.


End file.
